NEW Fireheart x Yasai Detective Agency The Movie feat. Gavan ~Type G~: The Promise of Two Years
NEW Fireheart x Yasai Detective Agency The Movie feat. Gavan ~Type G~: The Promise of Two Years (劇場版NEWファイアハート×野菜探偵事務所ｆｅａｔ．ギャバン －Ｔｙｐｅ Ｇ－：二年の約束 Gekijōban Nyū Faiāhāto × Yasai Tantei Jimusho ficharingu Gyaban -Taipu Ji: Ni-nenkan no Yakusoku) is a crossover between the Heartful Flame Series, the M-Series and tokusatsu's Space Sheriff Gavan, featuring characters from Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2, Yasai Detective: 2Geki Story and Space Sherrif Gavan: The Movie. It adapts "Future Heroes/Yasai Detective Special Collaboration: Space Sherrif Gavan Arc". It is the second installment of the Heroes Generation film series. A year after the dissapearance of Gracia Claire and the attack on the Saturn Space Station, as a result of Kisate's plan from 7 and a half years ago, "Super" versions of the Astro Switches have been created and scattered across two worlds. In an attempt to find and harness the power of the switches, invaders from the far reaches of space unleash chaos upon two universes. In response to the threat, the NEW Fireheart and the Yasai Detective Agency teamed-up with the Space Sherrifs. In another part of the universe, Selena, Chespin and Amy met in the Makuu Space and attempt to find their way out to stop the invaders.... Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *Fight Together *Space Sherrif Gavan ~Type G~ *We Go! *Jōchaku ~We are Brothers~ - Hero Music All Stars Z (ending theme) End Credits to be added.... Character appearences This movie features a highest number of characters appearing, beating the previous record in Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation. (note: bolds indicate a major role; underlines indicate first appearance) 'NEW Fireheart' *'Selena Claire' *'Berry Blossom' *'Wendy Albastar' *'Aero Airflight' *'Sweet Caramel' *'Moon Shadow' *'Melissa-2' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *Nega Spiritchi *Nega Friendtchi *Melissa *Chihiro Akasaki *Chamametchi *Hapihapitchi *Kizunatchi *Kiramotchi *Imotchi *Kikitchi *Shigurehimetchi *'Pound Cake' *'Pumpkin Cake' *'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' *Freezy the Gerbil *FireBotamon *'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' *Nikki 'Yasai Detective Agency' *'Chespin' *'Amy' *'Fennekin' *'Froakie' *'Robert Buckingham' *'Rebecca' *Needles *Elastic Boy *Nitro the Shuttle-Plane Transformer *'Litwick' *Reed Rickey *'Kizunaga Yamato' 'Space Sheriffs' *'Geki Jumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan ~Type G~' *'Kai Hyuga/New Space Sheriff Sharivan' *'Shu Karasuma/New Space Sheriff Shaider' 'Allies': 'Future Heroes Series:' *'Harmonitchi' *'Nyxi' *'Pinkie Dash' *'Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th/Squirt' *'Mary the Fire Ghost' *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *'Den-Liner Crew' **'Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O' **'Kohana' **'Owner' **'Naomi' **'Momotaros' **'Urataros' **'Kintaros' **'Ryutaros' *'Pianitchi' *'Coffretchi' *'Sunny (Sunflower)' *'Blovy (Blover)' *'Sun-shroom' *'Diane' *'Travis' 'Yasai Detective Series:' *'Joe' *'Mr. Clown' *'New Team 7' **'Ted' **'Pika' **'Pac' *'Katie (M-Series)' *'Drake' 'Space Sheriff Gavan:' *'Shelly' *'Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan' Villains: 'Jakkuno Space Army' *'Phoenix Horror' Unified Dimensions Series/Future Heroes Series Villains *'Diaboromon' *'Enter' *'Ankel Moha' *'Minatour' *'Normbot Commander' *'Devimon' *'Nightfear' *'Darkness Mole Imagin' *'Libra Zodiarts' *'Aries Zodiarts' *'Basco ta Jolokia ' *'Hate Dopant' *'Taurus Zodiarts' *'Sasori Yummy' *'Revolver Dragon' *'Vampire Shadow-Head Demon' *'Shocker Soldiers' M-Series/Yasai Detective Series Villains *'Rackdos Gil' *'Kisate' *'Kirihiko Ma'Dera' *'Death Commander' *'Darkness General' *'Yokubou' *'Mildway' *'Doctor T' *'Doctor Q' *Hunter Brothers **'Alpha' **'Delta' *'Shadow Vampires' Space Sheriff Gavan Villains *'Rhino Doubler' *'Sai Doubler' *'Lizard Doubler' Background Information *The tagline for the movie is "2 Worlds, 3 Space Sheriffs...The Ultimate Multiverse Team-Up". *This marks the first time that an event featuring a Dimension character appearing from a TV-Show based Dimension is considered a crossover with another TV Series. *The Den-Liner Crew make their reappearence in the film, though neither Ryotaro or the Taros transfomed to Kamen Rider Den-O in the film. It is also their final appearance. *Cross-Dimensional Power-Ups: **Tajador MP-Oh is fused with the powers of the 40 Super Astroswitches (by activating the Cosmic Swith Super-40) and the Fusion Switch to form MP-Oh Cosmic Tajador Fusion States. In this state, Tajador MP-Oh assumes a a visor and mask, a jetpack and a Fourze Driver-like device on the waist. It also wield a giant version of the Barizun Sword. The cockpit is also changed to more of a space-themed, with the logos of the M-Pirates and the FC Team in the back. It's finisher is MP Tajador Cosmic Finish. The irony is that M-Pirates are based off Gokaiger and the Core Medals and Astroswitches originated from Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze respectively. Gokaiger aired alongside these two shows in the Super Hero Time segment. **Selena mix her Phoenix Aura powers with Gavan's Electronic Starbeast Dol to form a devastating attack known as Phoenix Technique: Sword Dol Bash Strike. **Robert's Double Gun is upgraded with the Saber Switch, allowing them to transform into a sword. **Teddiursa, Pachirisu, Pikachu, Buneary, Buizel and Aipom transfer their chakra to Wendy, giving her the ability to use both her Super Powers and chakra alike. While infused with 6 chakras, she conjures her pyronite powers with the chakra to form a Rasengan-like fireball. **Gavan ~Type G~ uses Lovelitchi's Gaburu Blaster (with the Allomerus Zyudenchi) in conjuction with his Lazer Z Beam to fire a devastating attack known as the Allomerus Z Beam. *Several post-time skip design of the characters appeared, making it the first time that a physical change of a character has occured prior to a movie. This marks the first appearance of post-timeskip design of these following characters. **Future Heroes Series: ***Wendy wears a Fireside Girl beret with straps. She also wears a pink jacket and ties her hair downward. ***Berry Blossom wears a large purple fedora. ***Kenny's hair is now physically long. It is explained in the film that she forgot to get a haircut during her around the world travel and that she had decide to keep it. She also wears the Cell Digivice around her neck. ***Spiritchi wears a pink straw hat, making it the first time she didn't wear her trademark hat. ***Friendtchi wears a maroon-coloured bolero. Besides the colour scheme, it is similar to the one Moriritchi wore. ***Melissa-2 has two black line make-up on each cheek. She also sports a red scar on her right eye. She clings her sword to her back. ***Pound wears a red bowtie. ***Pumpkin wears a yellow bow. **Yasai Detective Series: ***Amy wears a small yellow bow on the right side of her head. ***Robert wears a white hat with blue lines. ***Froakie now wears glasses. ***Rebecca sports black bandana. ***Kizunaga, like Melissa-2, sports a red scar, with it being sported on her left eye and it is zig-zag shaped beign a difference. *This movie marks the last time that Selena, Dasher, Caramel, Moon and other team members and their allies (with the exeption of Sunny, Blovy and Sunny) are seen in their pre-timeskip designs. *More backgrounds on Katie's family are revealed in the film. *This movie took place one year before the 2nd Half of the Future Heroes Series. *The characters lined up during the climax in order :- **Selena, Berry, Wendy, Dasher, Caramel, Moon, Melissa-2, Spiritchi, Friendtchi, Chespin, Amy, Fennekin, Froakie, Robert, Gavan ~Type G~, Sharivan, Shaider, Katie, Apple Bloom, Milly, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Lovelitchi, Nyx, Captain Greatness, Rig, Jenny, Tedden, Nezumi, Zen, Teddiursa, Pikachu, Pachirisu, Buneary, Buizel, Aipom, Diursa **Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Ellie Cake, Rebecca, Litwick, Melodytchi, Moriritchi, Emily, Emily-2, Zoey, George Yukito, Fin, Sora, Roger, Mill, Melowo, Diamond, Ace, Eeeve **Melissa, Chihiro, Mellana, Elastic Boy, Nitro, Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Himespetchi, Majokkotchi, Dark Rintoo, Negative Kai-Lan, Negative Chamametchi, Negative Melodytchi, Dark Rintoo (M), Dark Teddiursa, Dark Tolee, Dark Pachirisu, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Coree **Chamametchi, Hapihapitchi, Kiramotchi, Kizunatchi, Needles, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Perry, Kiki, Larry, Anti-Robotboy, Anti-Robotgirl, Time-mon, BlackAgumon, Anti-Rent, Anti-Robotboy (M), Anti-Robotgirl (M), Anti-Wasabi, Anti-Sandra, Zorua, Emolga, Miyoko, Poko, Darkrai, Twinpower **Shigurehimetchi, Kikitchi, Imotchi, Nega Spiritchi, Nega Friendtchi, Kizunaga Yamamoto, Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, HoHo, LuLu, Kuromametchi, Makiko, Flowertchi, Watawatatchi, Telelin, Pashalin, Doremitchi, Sopratchi, Shaymin, Manaphy, Phanpy, Torchic, Mudkip, Oddish, Kai-Lan (M), Rintoo (M), Tolee (M), HoHo (M), LuLu (M), Doraemon (M), Rent, Chicken Little (M), Riz/Claw Rider, Robotboy (M), Robotgirl (M), Tommy Turnbull (M), Gus Turner (M), Lola MBola (M), Shell, Zorua, Emolga, Calvin Kochino, Hera Modino, Sandra (M), Fo (M) **Freezy, Nikki, Kenny, Firebotamon, Reed Rickey, Yumemitchi, Kiraritchi, Naitotchi, Furifuritchi, Jurietchi, Juliette, Emma, Goldfish, Isabelle, Sabrina, K, Shovel, Pail, Apple Bloom-2, Scootaloo-2, Sweetie Belle-2, Engine Wormbuggy, Engine Cheetahdozer, Engine Jetbee, Donny, Suujo, Nemo, Candace, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Holly, Daisee, Gothita, Deerling, Shovel (M), Pail (M), Sidetable Drawer (M). Tickety Tock (M), Engine Aquaspinner, Engine Fire-on, Engine Snowjet, Tako Maki (M), Ikura Maki (M), Kani Maki (M), Maguro Maki (M), Wasabi Pow (M), Chowder (M), Panini (M), Skunk (M), Fox (M), Rabbit (M), Creepie Creecher (M), Mittens (M), Nemo (M), Timer Continuity *This movie acts as a sequel to Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation. *The New Fireside Crusaders Team and the Young Investigators have teamed-up before ("Future Heroes Series vs. Young Investigators Series"). *The Saber Switch, the 41st Astroswitch appeared since "Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 3: The Darkness Reigns". Allusions *'Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sherrif: Super Hero Taisen Z' - This movie bears some similarity with that film. Both films features characters from the tokusatsu film Space Sherrif Gavan: The Movie. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series Category:Young Investigators Series Category:M-Series Category:Space Sherrif Gavan Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Multiverse Category:Movies Category:Space